A man, a woman, a cat and a certain tanuki
by skltl90
Summary: Shy ninja. Catty cat. Emo redhead. 'Rain of blood'- tanuki. Mission destination: Land of Lighting. Objective: taming Shukaku. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello there, GaaHina lovers :D It's my first story ever. English is not my primary language, so please tell me if something seems strange.

This chapter is re-uploaded – I corrected dialogs. (And introduction. And I'm thinking about merging chapters 1 and 2.)

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto. T_T

Chapter 1

Two sakura petals were dancing slowly in the wind, like finest ballerinas. Up, down, then gentle twist to the side, and final pirouette before landing gently on the surface of the pond. Ultimate balance of yin and yang. Yes, although it might be difficult to imagine, this little petal dance, and every other little interaction, was carefully planned beforehand. Dragonflies took wing when bulrush bent too low above the surface of water, caressed by wind. To any passerby, the sight of Hyuuga garden in summer was breathtaking. It surely aroused admiration, like everything in clan. For Hinata, it was same old rut.

Surely enough, the garden was gorgeous, as usual. As if nothing happened. As if chuunin exams never took place, and Neji nearly took her life. She left the Konoha hospital just yesterday, still feeling slight pain when breathing. Her muscles were still regenerating, she couldn't concentrate her chakra at all. She was useless and totally defenseless. A tear rolled down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it dry. Maybe...

Maybe if her mother was still alive, everything would have been different. Hinata wouldn't feel alone in this big manor, among huge family. Mom would surely train her better than her father. All he did was require. The more he required, the more unsuccessful l Hinata was. Mother... Girl looked at the photo standing in frame in her desk. It presented a woman with resemblance with Hinata, only older. Her mom died when Hinata was only five. She nearly didn't remember her. Father had never stopped mourning. Hinata suspected, that he was partially taking it out on her, but she had never said anything out loud. Despite the title of heiress, she was the weakest Hyuuga, always relying on others. Knocking on the door stopped the flow of her thoughts.

"Please, come in!" she said.

"Hinata-sama." the door opened, revealing Neji standing at the threshold. He bowed shortly and looked at her with cold gaze. She immediately felt goose bumps on her back, but tried her best not to show it.

"Your father wants to see you. He's at southern terrace."

"Thank you, Neji-nii-san. I'll go to him right away."

with the bow of his head, he closed the door. Hinata wanted to sigh, but sharp pain in lungs stopped her. It was just one of many injuries left after fight with Neji at chuunin exams. Hinata shook her head quickly. She didn't want to think about it! At least not now. She directed her step towards the porch, where her father was waiting. The closer she was to it, the more hesitant she was becoming. She was truly afraid of what she may hear... but didn't have any choice.

Hinata entered porch and bowed deeply.

"You wanted to see me, otou-san."

Hyuuga Hiashi looked at her with eyes as white as her own.

"Hinata. Come closer and sit beside me. We need to talk."

This was Hinata's biggest fear, the lull before a storm. She did what her father asked her to and said:

"What did you want to talk about, otou-san?"

"About your future, child." His voice was hard and cold as ice. "As you undoubtedly presume, the level and style of fighting, which you presented during chuunin exams, were embarrassing."

"Hai, otou-san..."

"It even doesn't matter, that you brought shame to the main Hyuuga house... Child, look at me when I'm talking to you."

She looked straight into his milk-white eyes.

"Hinata, you are not competent to be a kunoichi."

She expected to hear this sooner or later, but still, this statement... Terrified her. She dedicated her whole life to training, and yet!... She opened her mouth to protest, but no sound escaped them. Her father was right.

"On the battlefield, your incompetence would bring you death - Hiashi continued. – To you,

and also everyone around you. I tried my best teaching you Gentle Fist Style, but I was unsuccessful." Hinata hung her head, close to burst out crying. "Hinata, you are weak. And that is why the council of Konoha gave you a three-years mission in Sunagakure."

Hinata lifted her head and looked at her father in disbelief. In Suna? Whole three years?

"Otou-san, but why? I can... I can train here, I will become stronger, you'll see, otou-san, don't... " she was talking faster and faster, but sharp pain in lungs stopped her words.

"Child. Understand. Even, if you wouldn't be a ninja, your life still wouldn't be free from dangers. There won't always be somebody to protect you. You must learn to manage by yourself."

"But!..."

" Hinata! " yelled Hiashi "Address your elders in respectful way! You won't truly learn anything in Konohagakure! Even as a civilian! That is why the council and myself, we assigned you a training in the village hidden in sands! There's no cancellation of this decision!"

"Hai, otou-san..." Hinata was on the verge of breakdown. It couldn't be real! It just couldn't!...

"Three weeks from now, ambassadors from Suna will come here to sign a peace treaty, they will take you with them on their way back. It will be reinforcement of agreement between our villages. Be grateful!"

Hinata looked at the garden with tears rolling down her cheeks. It was beautiful. Sakura trees were blooming , the surface of the pond was softly waving.

Nothing would indicate, that Hyuuga Hiashi just said words that will change her entire life.

Afterword:

Well, how was it?

Please, leave me a comment! And I think I may need a beta reader - anyone would like to help me, please? ^^'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2

Second hour passed, and Hinata was still wandering aimlessly around the village. She didn't want to talk with anybody, didn't even want to bump into anybody familiar. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hold her tears. Thoughts abut what her father said were still passing through her mind: even as a civilian – she was weak. Sending her to Land of Wind meant sure death for her. And by doing so, the council wanted to reinforce agreement! Hinata was nothing more than a pawn, cheap enough to sacrifice it at will.

She stood in the middle of empty street. Everything was silent. Even if someone killed her – no one would ever know. And no one would care. She was only small, pathetic girl…

Then she heard something, a small, soft whimper. Looking around her, she couldn't identify its source. She didn't have enough chakra to activate byakugan, so she decided to rely on her hearing. Moving as slowly and silently as she could, she reached for a kunai… only to discover, that she left her ninja kit at home. Well, father was right – she was failure of a kunoichi after all. Despite being practically defenseless, she decided to check who was making such noise. Anything worse than what awaited her in three weeks couldn't happen, right?...

She entered a blank alley. A cat was lying there, his cries highly resembling those of a new born child. Animal had short, brown fur and half closed eyelids. Hinata moved closer and touched it, but cat didn't react. Alarmed, she picked it up, and then conclusion came to her mind: this animal was dying. Fur was stiff and coarse from dried blood – probably its own. Without thinking, she started to run towards Kiba's house. His sister was veterinarian, maybe she would be able to save this kitten…

People were staring at her while she was running through the town with whimpering cat in her arms. After some time animal went silent, which alarmed her even more. Fortunately, she saw familiar looking brown hair among the crowd.

-Kiiiba-kuuun! Kiiiiba!

Kiba turned to her, slightly surprised. He smiled at first, but then he recognized what she was holding close to her body. His smile faded in an instant.

-Akamaru! Go to our house and find my sister! Tell her that we have a cat in critical condition! Hinata, give it to me, I'm faster than you!

She gave cat to Kiba without opposing. Boy quickly run in his house direction, Akamaru was long gone. Hinata leand her hand on knees, trying to calm her breath and pain in lungs. Kiba surely would be in his house faster than she would be. She made her way towards Inuzuka clinic. Kiba's dog was sitting at the front door, apparently waiting for her. He squealed and went inside the house, meaning that she should follow him.

-Kiba, hydrogen peroxide solution! – she could hear Hana's voice from surgery.

-'So kitten is still alive…' – she thought, relieved. After second thought, she turned somber again. 'Still' alive…

She sit on a chair in the corridor leading to surgery. Akamaru jumped on her lap and licked her cheek. Smiling, she scratched him under his chin. She had three weeks until trip to Suna. Three weeks to sort everything out… But what will happen to this cat? Who would take care of him while she would be gone?

-'If kitten will make it…' – she corrected herself in thoughts. Dog squealed, looking in her eyes.

-How do you think, Akamaru: will everything turn out well?

Dog just waved his tail and barked softly, which Hinata took as 'yes' and smiled lightly. All she could do now was waiting and having faith.

After an hour, door do surgery opened and Kiba's sister left the cabinet. Smiling!

-Surgery was a success! – she announced happily.

XXXXXXXXXX

Visiting little, furry patient had become her daily routine. It had turned out, that the cat had short, sand-coloured fur and relatively large ear. Tufts of darker hair were growing on their tops. Kitten had many fractured bones and looked emaciated, but Hana said that he would be ready to leave Inuzuka clinic in few days. Paying visits to a cat had diverted Hinata's attention from her trip to Suna, which was closer as days passed. Still, her behavior was slightly different, which didn't escape Kiba's attention. And he didn't hesitate to ask.

-What's the matter? You seem different lately.

-Wha?... oh, it's nothing, really…

Kiba sighed and crossed arms on his chest.

-We've known each other for quite some time now, Hina. You must try harder if you want to lie to me. I'm sure it's not about the cat, 'cause he's nearly healthy by now. So – what's going on?

Hyuuga lowered her eyes and bit her lip. She didn't want him to know about her stupid mission. He would tell everyone and they wouldn't leave her at peace. If she only could – she didn't want to tell anyone! And Kiba, well… He didn't have to know everything, did he?

-It's about my father… He said I wasn't fitted to be a kunoichi… - she said quietly.

-Awww, Hina-chan… Don't listen to him! You have great potential, but you just don't know how to use it yet… - he patted her back in a friendly manner.

-'It worked!' – she thought with satisfaction.

-It's nothing, Kiba. Really. I must go now, I'm having a training with Neji soon. See you tomorrow! – having said that, she hurried to the door. What she didn't realize, was that a pair of furry ears were listening to them with full attention.

After she had came back home, she started to order and sort her belongings. Training with Neji was obviously a fake. It was the first and only time in her life that she lied to Kiba, and she just started to feel remorse.

-'It's not like anything serious happened' – she tried to calm herself. – 'Besides, I didn't lie to him entirely… I just didn't tell the whole truth.'

Suddenly, she heard a very loud meowing from outside. Opening the window, she saw the cat she rescued, walking nervously on the grass.

-Kitty, what are you doing here? – she called him. Cat run in her direction and jumped directly on windowsill. He started purring and rubbing himself against Hinata's arms.

-Hinata! – she heard her father's yell. It wasn't very joyous one. Few moments later enraged Hiashi barged into her room. – what is this dirty cat doing in the manor? I told you already, didn't I - we are not running an animal shelter here! Get rid of this cat, right now!

-But, otou-san, this is…

-A summon. – ended some squeaky voice. Hinata looked down at the cat she was holding in arms, and he looked up on her.

-What? What are you talking about? A summon? Hyuugas fight by themselves! Using others during combat is greatest dishonor to a true warrior! And besides – where did you learn summoning?

-Old granny Inuzuka taught her – answered cat. Hinata's eyes went wide from astonishment. Not only was he talking - he was a born liar! – No one from Inuzuka clan can actually summon a cat, so granny Inuzuka took a chance and tried to teaching Hinata… with an apparent success! – cat rubbed against her and purred loudly.

-Hinata! Are you insane? A summon, a cat summon! And on the top of that… some… someone else's! And a cat, I am telling you! Everyone knows that cats are disloyal and mean!

-Not true, nyaa! – cat replied.

Hinata held her breath. Her father couldn't stand any opposition. Living hell would unleash any moment now!... But Hiashi only lowered his hands helplessly and was about to leave the room, when he remembered something:

-You are taking this cat with you on a mission, right?

-Yes, otou-san! – Hinata replied at once.

Cursing under his breath, Hiashi left. Something was awfully wrong. She activated her byakugan quickly… His chakra flow was altered! Someone put a genjutsu on him! But who? In the room, there was only her and…

-Oi, hime! What mission was this man talking about, nya?

He managed to jump from the arms of fainting girl in the last moment.

XXXXXX

A soft purr woke her up. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw cat's muzzle.

-Kitty? – she asked cautiously.

-Mrrrr – cat purred in response.

-Oh, what a strange dream I had… - she said sitting up, not fully realizing she was on the floor. – I was dreaming of a talking cat… and that he was my summon…

-Well, I see talking people every day, and it doesn't seem strange to me. Not even a bit. – some squeaky voice interrupted her from behind her back. She turned slowly, only to see the cat, openly staring at her with his green eyes. All of sudden, she felt lightly…

-Oh no! Nononono! – yelled the cat and put his paws on her stomach. – I know this look! Don't you go fainting on me! Not again! It will be a deadlock!

Hinata just looked at him in astonishment.

-Are you really a summon?

-Hai, hai – he replied impatiently.

-And my father really had been there and been talking with you?

-Hai, and after that you had fainted! Look, you're still sitting on the floor!

-Oh, guess you're right – she replied, not too cleverly. – But, wait a minute… Even if you really are a summon, you're not mine! I mean: this whole thing with Kiba's granny was a lie!

-Well, here begins the fun part… Get comfy, it will take some time to explain. – Cat started to wash its muzzle in nervous manner. – Um… You know, in order to summon a creature, a shinobi must sign appropriate contract. And… cat contract is in the Land of Claws. To be more precise, on the island near Land of Claws. Exactly in Cat Forest. But… I can't fetch it, not having any object from there with me. Well, I had my stone beads, of course…

Cat started to walk around in circles.

-Gambling is a bad habit, you know? Never gamble! Never ever! That's how I lost my precious possession and the only way back to the Cat Forest… I made a bet with some heron. Don't you think it was for fun! – he pointed his paw at dumbfounded Hinata. – It was a matter of honor! I was given a task to catch a hundred of tadpoles in one puddle…

-Oh, and you didn't catch them all?

-Wrong! Of course I did! But I still ended up losing the bet my beaded bracelet… You see, in this puddle, there wasn't hundred tadpoles to begin with… I had to give away my beads. Without them, it is impossible for me to go back to the Land of Claws. Not with these little paws of mine. – He ended with sorrow in his voice.

-Um, kitty-san…

-My name is Usagi – saying that, cat pricked his large ears. Now that he said it, she actually saw slight resemblance to a rabbit. – But you can call me Usa.

-Usa-chan – continued girl – how am I supposed to know you really are a summon? And that you won't do anything bad to me? – stupid question, she knew that fairly well. But seriously – was there any other reasonable way to check it?

-Oi, hime – Usagi grinned, showing all his teeth – you were lying there unconscious, right? Could there be any better moment to assassinate you?

-But… you put genjutsu on my father!

-He was violent. – Cat looked away from her, his tail waving furiously.

-I can not believe this, Usagi. You don't even seem as if you were a summon!

Cat laughed shortly and jumped on the windowsill by the previously opened window.

-See that tree? – he asked, pointing his paw in the general direction of a garden. Hinata's eyes went wide.

-What…

-Wind claw!

…and her father's favorite sakura tree was cleanly chopped down.

Now the perspective of three years mission in Suna didn't seem so bad. Everything was better than furious Hyuuga Hiashi!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for reviews, Axel!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 3

Gaara was sitting on the roof of Kazekage Tower, watching people gathering before the urn with ashes of his father. He wasn't actually mourning – this sick bastard wasn't worth it. He never considered him his family. Speaking of which, did he even had one? His mother was dead, and so was his uncle. His siblings, Temari and Kankuro, were scared of him.

-'Surprised, boy? Khie, khie, khie… We spilled gallons of blood together! You should be thankful to your late daddy, if he wasn't such authority – you would rot away in jail, sweetheart!' – a voice in his head sneered at him.

-'Shut up, rotter' – replied Gaara. Unfortunately, Shukaku was right. Gaara was thirteen years old, and his hands were stained with blood. If he wasn't his village's secret weapon, an experiment created by his father – he would never see the sun again. Someone would surely find a way to restrain red-haired boy and the demon sealed inside him. Naruto proved it just recently…

-'This fox boy? He's not a patch on us! If this damn toad wasn't there, we would beat him to a bloody pulp!' – demon screamed in his thoughts. Gaara rubbed his forehead, which had started to throb with pain. This was Shukaku's punishment for reminding him of their last defeat. Their first defeat in his life… no… Gaara looked again at the funeral. This was their second defeat. Long time ago his… 'father' managed to restrain sand demon. He barely remembered it… and wounds from fight with Naruto were still fresh. Just after the battle he couldn't even move, if his sibling didn't help him – he would be left at his enemy's mercy. Temari and Kankuro were afraid of him, but they still dragged him back with them to Suna. Why? Temari had told him, that a family must stick together and take care of each other. Was this what Naruto was talking about? This whole… 'love' thing? And Naruto himself – he did have a demon inside him too, right? Didn't he feel this terrible hunger of blood? Why wasn't he killer like Gaara himself, instead – he had been trying to protect everyone? Was this because of love?

People were still paying homage to his dead father. Shukaku was screaming that he wants blood, to gather whole sand from the desert and bury this damn village… But Gaara was sitting motionlessly. He had been feeling hunger, but it wasn't hunger of blood. He didn't manage to satisfy it for so many years…

-'more bloooood…'-snarled the demon. But redhead knew well that even whole blood of the world wouldn't be enough. He wanted to be as strong as Naruto. He wanted… love?

-'Nonsense!' -snorted ichibi. Gaara touched the scar on his forehead. Yeah, nonsense…

He looked at Sunagakure from above. He wanted to change.

Two days after the funeral he and his siblings set off to Konoha as ambassadors, told to sign peace treaty. Travel across the desert was passing peacefully. Sands here blazing during the day and ice cold during the night. And even though he couldn't see any living creature, he knew that desert was full of life. Fauna and flora had been persistently opposing the desert, just like Gaara was opposing the demon. The worst would always come after the dusk: redhead couldn't sleep, because demon would instantly take control over him. He was already used to it, not having slept since he remembered… but now Shukaku was especially restless. Just as Kankuro and Temari had been asleep, the sand around them was starting to move from the ground. It wasn't Gaara's doing – demon craved for blood. Boy was spending each and every night fighting with the beast inside him, protecting brother and sister. Was this love? He didn't know, but he didn't feel hunger as strong as before. Maybe by protecting everyone… he would finally satisfy it? Demon was roaring with frustration, causing severe headaches, but with each roar and with each step placed on the sands of the desert, Gaara was more sure. He will change. (AN: I'm not sure which time is suitable here; I want to express Gaara's strong will by writing 'He will change (without any doubt)'. But it seems like 'He would change' is more correct grammatically. )

On the fifth day, when they were leaving desert, a black point appeared on the sky, approaching fast to them. Temari was the first one to identify a messenger hawk. She stretched out her hand for a bird to land. Kankuro read aloud delivered message:

'Four ninja kidnapped Uciha boy, the're heading towards the border with the Land of Sound. We're chasing them, but need help, enemy is strong.'

-'At last! Blood, I want some bloooood…'-growled Shukaku. Not prepared for sudden explosion of pain and beats's anger, Gaara clutched his head. Temari looked at him with concern.

-oi, brother, you okay? – she asked.

-hai… let's hurry… we can't let it get away scot-free… otherwise peace treaty… and future of our village… will be doomed – he said while launching in a run. He wanted to change. And will prove it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had never been feeling comfortable in crowded places. Now, when all the Council of Konohagakure had it attention fixed on him and his sibling – he wanted to flee. Not important where, the further away the better.

-'yessss… leaving a trail of blood behind… and shreds of trembling muscles…' – mocked Shukaku. Gaara massaged his temple impatiently. Demon was still excited with last fight. And as for Gaara, he was proud. For the first time in his life, he was fighting to protect somebody… even if the said person was an idiot in green tracksuit. He and his siblings managed to rescue leaf ninjas, but the hostage had been kidnapped. Well, one Uciha more or less, who cares, really.

-Article fifteen, the commerce. Village hidden in leaves hereby obliges itself to… - one of Council members was reading the treaty aloud. As ambassadors, sand siblings already knew very well its contents, but formalities still needed to be fulfilled.

-'Just block his mouth up with sand, kid! Make this buffoon shut up!' – Shukaku was grumpy as usual. His host didn't bother to answer him.

-DO YOU HEAR HE, fucking redheaded swine? Choke him! I want blood, I feel hunger! You, you also weaken! This whole 'love' and made you pathetically weak! BUT I WON'T LET US GET HURT! Do you hear me, piece of trash? I won't!' – the sand demon roared so loudly, that Gaara literally heard ringing in his ears and frowned.

-Is something wrong, Sabaku-san? – one of the Council members asked. Reading the treaty was instantly stopped. Everyone's gazes fixed on the red head. – Does Sunagakure do not agree with any decision?

-No, of course not, everything is fine. Please, continue – Kankuro ensured quickly and gave his brother a warning stare. Gaara just swore in his thoughts, much to his demon's delight. Council resumed reading the agreement, and jinchuuriki let his thoughts flow. Naruto was in hospital, his condition was bad, so he couldn't visit him, although he wanted to. What in the could injure him so badly… And where the enemy would strike next…

-Furthermore, in order to reinforce our alliance, one of our ninja, Hyuuga Hinata, will be send on a three-years peacekeeping mission to Suna. Her task will be supporting village hidden in sands. That is all. Now, let's sign the treaty…

Gaara wasn't delighted with the perspective of nursing some kunoichi. He peeked at his siblings. They weren't too enthusiastic, just like himself, but they had to agree with this brain-dead decision, for their own – and Suna's – good.

-'Nurse? Who do you want to nurse, you freak? You're a murderer, remember? This kunoichi will wet her pants as soon as she sees you, no doubt!' – Shukaku reminded him. Gaara signed the treaty without opposing.

-And now, honorable ambassadors, please allow Hyuuga clan to extend hospitability to you during your stay in Konoha – said some Council member. – This way please, to the exit. A servant is already waiting there, he will lead you to Hyuuga manor.

Xxxxxx

Once again this day, Gaara felt discomfort. They were sitting at the table: himself, his siblings, head of clan – Hyuuga Hiashi, and the heiress, which seemed to be on the verge of heart attack. The girl was petite and very shy. Sitting in the perfect position, she was obstinately studying her hands lying on her lap. Dark hair was falling on her face, covering unnaturally white eyes. Gaara averted his gaze to said girl's father, holding formal talk with Temari. He was also sitting strangely upright, the tone of his voice falsely polite. Red haired boy looked at the garden from the window. Last rays of setting sun were reflecting on the surface of the pond. Water-lilies were slowly moving with the wind… This garden surely pas beautiful. And unbelievably artificial at the same time… moreover, what the fuck was wrong with this sakura trunk, chopped in half? Is it in fashion or what?

He missed the desert, where life had its own rhythm.

-So you are Hyuuga Hinata, assigned to the mission? – Temari's voice stopped his thoughts. He looked at the said Hyuuga, turning slowly to his sister.

-H-hai… Plase take care of me! – she said rapidly while bowing her head. He couldn't believe, that she was a kunoichi, and moreover a heiress of a clan as powerful as this one…

-'It would only take some seconds to snap her neck! And then we would bath in her blood… so sweet… so defenceless… khie khie khie…' – he heard Shukaku's whisper in his thoughts.

Xxxxx

They were sitting at the table, casually sipping tea with a murderer. Hinata looked from behind her eyelashes at red haired boy staring at the garden. Sabaku no Gaara. Demon of the sand. Murderer. He and his siblings were ambassadors, with whom she was supposed to get to Suna. She lowered her eyes and stared at her hands once again. She probably wouldn't even reach the desert – she was aware that she didn't stand a chance against this bloodthirsty demon. Father just wanted to get rid of her. Her death wouldn't surprise anyone in such circumstances. Now, she couldn't do anything, all was already decided. She was being treated like a pawn, a broken tool.

-Oi. – suddenly, she heard a cold voice. Lifting her head, her eyes met with light, aquamarine eyes of Gaara. – You've already packed everything?

-Hai – she replied, suppressing trembling in her voice.

-Good. We set off tomorrow at 5 a.m.

-Sabaku-san – interrupted Hiashi – I thought you were to leave in a week from now?

-True, that's how it was supposed to be – answered redhead with apparent impatience – but no one expected the kidnapping of this Uciha. Criminals motives are unknown, just like their next goal. It could be Suna. That's why we want to go back as soon as possible.

Hiashi nodded. This was a very valid argument.

-In this case, let's go to sleep now. You will have to wake up early, honorable ambassadors. Servants will provide you packed lunch. Now, let me wish you good night. – he ended, standing up. Hinata didn't dare to look at him.

-'I won't be able to say goodbye to my friends! And Naruto-kun…'-she thought holding back her tears.

She directed her step to her room, not paying attention to anything. While she had opened the door, a cat's meowing greeted her, and Usagi jumped on her shoulder.

-Hime – he purred – you're back, at last! Something happened? Who are those people? We're having guests?

Hinata sit on her bed and let tears flow. As soon as he realized what was happening, Usa started to purr in calming manner.

-Oi, oi, hime, what's wrong?

Sobbing, she told him about everything.

-Come on, don't worry, hime – he said when she finished. – Better go to sleep now, you're tired from all this crying. I can tell you a story, nya? – and, despite her protests, he started to talk about a small, small kitten, which desperately wanted to hunt down the moon. Hinata's eyes at last closed and her breathing became regular. Usa stood up and yawned.

-Noooow… time to stretch those little paws of mine – he murmured to himself. – And see who in his right mind would be sitting on the roof at this hour.

He jumped through the opened window, then climbed the tree which was the closest to the manor. Moon was shining brightly, so it was hard not to notice rather big cat jumping higher and higher on branches… But the person on the roof apparently didn't care. Curious, Usa swiftly placed himself on the roof and moved closer to the red haired stranger. Now he was sure: this boy wasn't alone.

-Good evening, jinchuuriki-sama, bijuu-sama – cat greeted him politely.

Gaara turned his head and frowned. This fleabag seemed to know too much. Shukaku growled menacingly.

-Your name. – He said in the threatening manner.

-My name is Usagi – cat pricked his ears with small tufts of hair on top. – I'm Hinata-hime's summon.

-How do you know about Shukaku?

-Shukaku? Oh, so it's ichibi… Well, I'm a cat, right? Cats just see this sort of things. – He replied calmly while nonchalantly washing his fur.

-what else do you know?

-This and that… But can I ask what is your name, young man?

-Sabaku no Gaara.

-Oi, you're pretty nice person, Gaara. And pretty comfy as well – said Usa jumping on boys lap, intending to lay down. He didn't manage to, because a strong hand grabbed his fur and threw him back on the roof, not even trying to be delicate.

-Scram! – growled Gaara, and sand swirled around him.

-Hai hai, good night to you too, Sabaku san! – replied Usagi happily. He took liking to that kid.

AN:

I'm aware that chapters are longer and longer. I'm always writing several smaller drafts and then putting them together, usually cutting some scenes, or enriching text. The result are chapters being too long or too short '


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 4

They had been running for three hours in a row, and – despite all her prior expectations – she was still alive. At the head, there was Gaara, followed by Kankuro carrying Hinata's backpack (because, as he had stated, a gentleman cannot let a woman carry such weight in his presence), and she, Temari and Usagi in the tail, chatting casually.

-Frankly speaking – said Temari smling at Hinata – I had expected you to be some spoilt brat with rich parents... And surprise! Not only you are running third hour without complains, but you also had packed reasonable amount of stuff! Even Gaara was impressed, really!

-Um… thank you? I took only what was… irreplaceable… I mean – it's not like there aren't any shops in Suna, right? You can always buy something… like, um…more clothes…

-That's right! Kami, what a relief! At least one person thinking straight and not taking Suna for some forsaken place!- Temari touched his head in a theatrical gesture, and Usagi giggled. – Seems like you are a fine kunoichi after all.

-Not exactly... – opposed Hinata weakly.

-Oi! I just told you a compliment – it means something! – Temari turned her head to Kankuro and shouted – right, Kanky?

-Right, right. No idea what you're talking about, but right. – Kankuro yelled back to her. – Well, it would be a war if I told otherwise – he murmured quietly to himself.

-See? – Temari grinned triumphantly.

Flushed, Hinata averted her gaze.

-Oh, did I embarrass you? Sorry, sorry, didn't mean it! You're just so sweet, Hina-chan! I always wanted to have such baby sister! – Temari chuckled. – And… it seems that you've caught Kankuro's fancy! Better watch out, he's a terrible lady-killer!

Well, Temari was rather straightforward… but in a nice way. Hyuuga looked at the boy carrying her backpack. Has she really caught his fancy? She was thinking about him as a… well, she wasn't thinking about him at all, actually. Her gaze involuntarily slipped to the redhead at the head. Murderer… She shivered slightly. She hoped Temari didn't notice it, but she was wrong. Blonde followed Hinata's stare and frowned.

-Oi, Hina-chan, come closer. We need to talk. – Sand kunoichi said quietly, so as not to be heard by others. When the distance between and Hyuuga was small enough, she stated:

-It's about Gaara. – and observed changes on younger girl's face. She grew pale, and her white eyes widened slightly in fear. – I suppose you heard this and that about him?

Hinata nodded. She had heard about him, even too much.

-You see – continued blonde, choosing her words with care – somehow… he has changed.

Hyuuga looked at Temari suspiciously.

-He's… less aggressive. Calmer. In the past, I was too terrified to even breath in his presence… but now he resemblances this sweet kid he once was. – Temari sighed with relief. The worst part had been said. – I don't know what exactly happened. After the last fight with this Uzumaki boy he just… is somebody else. Well, I'm not stating he's… normal – she added nervously – he's just… just different…

-I understand, Temari-chan. – Hinata ensured her, still not fully believing in what she just heard. She still remembered cracks of bones breaking in Sand Coffin, she would never forget it.

He would change? In less than a month?

Absurd.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hime, we're sleeping together, right? – he heard squeaky voice of the cat.

-Hai, hai – girly voice replied and laughed slightly.

-And me, can I also sleep with you? – Kankuro asked smoothly.

There was a moment of total, complete silence, then 'THUD!' and Kankuro's suppressed curse.

-Pervert. – Temari stated calmly.

They were at the border of the Land of Fire, preparing to spend the night in some woods. Gaara was sitting in the high branch of a tree, observing sunset. 'Color of blood mixed with orange juice' – as stated Shukaku. Kami, was blood everything this tanuki could think of?

Meanwhile his siblings, invisible from tree top where Gaara was sitting, had started to argue about places to sleep.

-I want to sleep next to Hinata! – declared Temari loudly. – She's sweet and as delicate as porcelain doll! And she doesn't reek like you, Kanky!

-Wha?... I… I want to sleep next to Hina-chan! While sleeping too close to you, she might catch your stupidity!

Gaara frowned. He was aware of the fact, that it was only their usual daily argument, but today he had been unexpectedly touchy.

-Shut up, both of you! Just place Hyuuga between yourselves and go o sleep, dammit! Is it really that hard? – he yelled in the general direction of ground. His brother and sister instantly fell silent.

-Ummm, Sabaku-san… – he heard timid voice – and you, don't you go to sleep?

-Hn. – he snarled, irritated – I never sleep!

-'Oh my, you poor thing' – Shukaku mocked him – 'I never sleep… What a drama queen! You know, kid, it's not like you're physically unable to, khie khie khie…'

-'Oh, sorry that I never wanted you to go wild, while I would be sleeping like a log!' – redhead answered him in his thoughts.

-'Just admit it – you WOULD like to taste blood once again, right?' – the voice inside his had tempted him.

-'… No.'

-'Oi, Gaara-chan, I know you well enough, khie khie khie… you're hungry, just as I am. Still hungry…'

-'But I'm not you! I don't crave for blood! It didn't work!' – jinchuuriki brushed his hair in a nervous way.

-'Because we still didn't spill enough delicious, red liiiiquiiiid…' – whispered the demon. Sand started to dance around Gaara's wrists. – 'Just think about it… Red blood on skin as white as snowflake… beautiful contrast, isn't it?' – sand, like snake, started to slide down the trunk.

-'Shut up!' – Gaara calmed his sand. Demon wasn't this restless since long time. What was this all about?

-'THE GIRL, you moron! This little, horribly sweet Hyuuga! Kill her!' – Redhead's temple started to throb with pain.

-Oi, oi, any problems? – asked squeaky voice. Gaara turned head in its direction and met a pair of green eyes, staring intensively at him.

-Baka neko… - boy cursed under his breath, turning his head away.

-You're flattering me, Sabaku san – said Usagi coming closer to him – but the right pronunciation is 'bakeneko'. BA-KE-NE-KO. Besides, I can see that something is not right. It would be good idea to tell about it, before you do something you would regret later, nya?

Gaara had to admit, that it was quite logical reasoning.

-Shukaku wants to kill Hyuuga – he said with grimace of pain on his face, because bijuu roared furiously.

-No wonder – Usa started to wash its paw. – Hime can see tenketsu with her byakugan… and block chakra flow at will. No chakra – no fun.

-This bitch is weak as a nestling – growled Gaara in low, hoarse voice, being controlled by Shukaku. – I don't give a shit about her degenerated eyes! I just want to bathe in her blood!

-Lies, ichibi. You are just afraid of her. She can't stay weak and defenseless forever, right?

Gaara couldn't believe it. This blood thirsty demon sealed inside him…was afraid? Impossible!

-Easy, nya? – cat tilted head and pricked his ears. – Now we have another problem: how to protect hime…

-From me… - ended redhead.

-From demon, Gaara-san. It is him that wants her in Sand Coffin, not you.

Xxxxx

AN: I was rewriting this chapter several times to make it acceptable. Still too much talking, I know… However it will change soon!

And I'm getting better at translating ^^ yay!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you, gaaragirl202, for being my beta reader and helping me with this chapter! :D

This chapter is re-uploaded, enriched with descriptions etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 5

Sand, sand, sand. For long five days, dunes were all that Hinata could see around her. No plants, no animals, not even rocks, only the never ending sea of sand. The sand was a mixture of fine or coarse, white, orange, yellow, sometimes darker. There was nothing that could avert her from the overwhelming high temperature that was almost driving her insane. She went as far to even count droplets of sweat falling down from her nose. The scolding stare of sun was beating mercilessly on her fragile form, almost threatening to set her alight any second. She had found it difficult to adjust between cooking alive in the desert during the days and the frigid weather during the nights - and often getting adjusted meant that she would pass out at unexpected times. The only thing that would keep her sane was talking and making friends with Temari and Kankuro, who were blissfully unaware at the oven in which they were walking in. Much to her surprise, she found herself on good terms with them pretty fast. However, Gaara was a different matter all together. He was less sociable and didn't even speak to her unless it was absolutely necessary, oddly enough Hinata felt comfortable with this. Hell, so comfortable that she even tried not to get in a radius of two meters from him. He just seemed scary to her, like one of those monsters she heard so much about from her childhood.

Finally, after five days, tiger waves of wind slashed about in clumsily in all directions. Grains of sand were whirling in the air, infiltrating in Hyuuga's eyes, ears and nose. Usagi seemed to have the same problem as herself, because he was sneezing frequently. Because of this sand storm, the group could see only as far as few meters before them, still her guides didn't seem to mind. Soon a giant stone wall appeared out of nowhere. With contented look on their faces, Kankuro and Temari directed Hinata towards it, with Gaara being already inside. When the wind calmed down a bit, the dark-haired girl saw two guards and the entrance of huge crack in what earlier seemed like solid stone. They were wearing black pants, beige jackets with dark shirts underneath them. The two guards instantly recognized approaching group. The looks on their faces were changing from fear, when they saw Gaara, relief after seeing his other siblings, to confusion while eying a newcomer. Kankuro gave Hinata her backpack, and stopped with his brother to have a word with gate guards. Temari lead Hyuuga past the gate, to Sunagakure.

At first glance, the city seemed to be carved out of the stones surrounding it. The buildingswasn't as high as in Konoha, and – to the leaf kunoichi's amazement –built on the base of circle. Here and there she could spot some shops and street stalls. As she and Temari were moving closer to the heart of Suna, Hinata noticed that people were staring curiously at her and Usagi. Their reactions were varying: from dislike, mostly from the older people, to delight - and maybe even awe? - from the younger ones. Then, a large spherical building with a kanji 'Wind' painted on its side caught her attention.

"The Kazekage Tower" explained Temari shortly. To Hinata, a more suitable name was 'Kazekage Giant Sphere', but she felt too tired to joke around.

"This is where we live" Blondie explained as they entered the building. It seemed more spacious from the inside. "See this wooden door on the left? It leads to Council conference room. It takes up most of this floor. On the second floor, there's Kankuro's puppet workshop, the Kage's library and several slumber rooms. Now, to the stairs, this way" she said, leading Hinata and her summon down the circular corridor with sandstone on its walls.

"On the third floor" continued Temari, climbing stairs "there are our quarters, along with the kitchen. I have already prepared a room for you before our departure. Yes, I did it myself, as we don't have any maids here" explained the older kunoichi after receiving confused look from weary Hyuuga.

"Arigato, Temari-chan" replied politely Hinata.

"No problem... oh, it's the third floor already... down this corridor, Hina-chan... the floor above us is reserved for guest rooms – but I thought that you'll feel more at home living there, with all of us... and at the very top, there are Kazekage's chambers and office."

Hyuuga was only nodding during this speech, she only wished to lay down somewhere, even on the stone floor would be acceptable. Finally, they reached Hinata's new room. It wasn't too big, but not too small either. One wall was painted in light violet color, while rest was in the colors of sand. There was an old, mahogany wardrobe next to the door, along with some cupboards and massive chest of drawers, which seemed to be of the same kit. On the opposite wall, under the window, there was a dark, clean wooden desk. In the center of the room, there was a large bed with a mosquito net hanging around it like a curtain. There was also a bathroom, not too big, but she would manage, she had experienced worse from previous missions.

"I know it is small, but better having a small bathroom than having no bathroom" Temari explained while leaning against the door frame. "The Council of Village wants to see us in the evening, so there's plenty of time to take a shower and rest a bit. Speaking of which..." The blonde yawned, covering mouth with her hand - "I also need some rest. If you need something, just come to my room, it's at the end of corridor, on the left side. Kankuro's on the right, just across from mine. Well…sweet dreams, Hina-chan" after saying that, she left the room.

Hinata let her limbs move on their own. Almost automatically, she unpacked her backpack and placed her belongings where she saw fit and took a shower. Her tiredness faded a bit with cool water running down her strained body. After drying herself with a towel and getting changed in her favorite pajama with penguins, she laid down on the bed next to Usagi.

"Usa... what now? What is going to happen to me?" she muttered quietly. Tears filled her eyes and she sobbed, hugging a pillow that formally resided on her bed.

"Why are you even asking? We'll live, obviously. We'll carry on and have lots of fun" the cat responded while purring to calm her down. "For starters, you will most likely start training. And I'll help you with that. And we'll find my beads, nyaa!"

"But everything's… strange! I don't know anyone besides Temari-chan, Kankuro-kun and Gaa… Gaara-san! And…"Hinata protested.

"Now, now, don't overreact" Usagi spoke softly to comfort Hinata, and then licked a tear that was rolling on her cheek. "Overcoming your weaknesses is what makes one really strong. That's how it is, nothing more, nothing less". He paused, lost in his thoughts. "Besides, remember that story about a kitten hunting the moon? He was trying very hard, but never reached it. However, by doing so, he learned to appreciate what he already had" Usagi explained.

Hinata looked at him, not convinced. She had nothing, she was nothing. Her ties with Konoha were practically severed.

"Sleep, don't think too much" the cat gently caressed the tip of her nose with his furry paw. "You must be refreshed by the evening." He chastised.

"You look… lovely!" Exclaimed Temari when she saw Hinata in white kimono with soft dragon pattern on edges. Temari was wearing blue yukata with flowers painted untypically on back, Kankuro his usual clothes, just like Gaara. It was already evening, time for official meeting. Once gathered, shinobi entered circular conference room, where Council of Village was already waiting. In the center, there was huge, round table. On table top, there was a fancy pattern, entirely composed from different kind of woods. Hinata's gaze slipped to four sculptures gracing the room.

"_Well, I'm not sure if they are really gracing it... but surely they were meant to be"_ thought white-eyed girl. The marble statues were probably representing former Kazekages. Each one of them could be mistaken for a potential criminal: either because of scarred faces or cruel look in their eyes. They looked nothing like Hokages sculptured in the mountain!

The three siblings and Hyuuga took last seats left , then they were greeted by the chairman.

"Welcome back, ambassadors! I hope your travel was uneventful. Council also would like to give a warm welcome to honorable guest of village hidden sand, Lady Hyuuga Hinata. It is truly an honor to be in your presence."

Temari and Kankuro reported shortly on their stay in Konoha, while Gaara was obstinately looking outside a window. Curious, Hinata also looked. Suna was preparing itself to sleep. Lights in houses were slowly switching off; people cruising on streets were thinning out.

"Since you are children of the late Kazekage, we would like to ask you to tidy up Kage's chambers and office before selection of new leader. You don't have to hurry with that - we are aware that you must be still suffering from this loss..." the chairman continued his speech. Siblings were listening with a poker-face, which aroused Hyuuga's interest. She decided to ask Temari about it later.

The chairman spoke. "The Council is also aware, that you must still feel tiredness form such a long travel. Ambassadors, most honorable guest, please take a rest. The meeting is over!"

Everyone started to get up from their seats and heading to the exit. Gaara walked to his sister and said something to her. She only nodded and they paced quickly to the door, disappearing in sea of people. Hinata tried to catch up with them, but it was futile.

"Something wrong, Hina-chan?" she heard Kankuro from behind her and turned to him.

"Oh, Kankuro-kun... I wanted to ask Temari about something, but I can't even see her now..." She explained not really knowing what to say to him.

"Well, you can always ask me! I'm at least as reliable as the barbarian with the fan, right?" He replied light-heartedly, while walking slowly with Hinata. They exited the conference room and headed to third floor.

"Of course, I would never doubt it, Kankuro-kun" Hinata paused thinking if this was okay to ask him about this."However, I wanted to ask about the late Kazekage..." She watched his facial reaction expecting hurt or rage at her for asking such a thing. It wasn't her place to say such things but she was curious.

Kankuro instantly became serious. He invited Hinata to his room with a gesture of his right hand, then he quickly walked in and made sure that no one was following them. Hinata looked at the room of the puppet master. It was... a mess, to put it kindly. Finished puppets, unfinished puppets, parts of puppets, shreds of fabric, some planks, needles, threads, wires, pliers and his own clothes were scattered everywhere. One wall was painted in violet, rest in the color of sand. It looked pretty much like her room, but after some puppet-related cataclysm. Particularly one puppet caught her attention: little blue bird with real feathers in his tail, hanging on the door of wardrobe. Hinata unknowingly took a few steps towards it and it stretched out her hand towards the puppet.

"Just take it, don't worry" said Kankuro, moving his clothes from the bed to the desk, in order to make some space for them to sit down. Cautiously, she took the bird and touched its soft silk feathers. Then she realized how many string was attached to this puppet, so thin that they were unnoticeable in the beginning.

"OK, all done. We can sit and talk". Kankuro sat on bed and patted free space beside him. "Hand me this puppet, I'll show you something nice".

She did what she was told to do. The puppeteer swiftly wrapped puppet's thread around his fingers and blue bird came to life. Hinata looked in awe as it was moving its wings slowly, and then the movement became more prominent. It landed on the bed between Hinata and Kankuro and began to scratch beck with its paw.

"But... how?" she looked at older boy with her eyes opened wide. He smiled and lowered hand controlling bird with incredible precision. The puppet fell limp on sheets. The young puppeteer picked it up and started to play with its tail. "Kankuro-kun, it was brilliant!"

"Thanks" he replied, looking at the bird with dreamy eyes. "This toy is a gift from my mother. Thanks to it, I took interest in puppets. It was Gaara's favorite toy, he always squealed with joy when I was playing with it." Kankuro sighed and shook his head, as if he wanted to get rid of painful memories. "Well, you wanted to ask about our so-called daddy, let him burn in hell, that's what I say".

"H-hai..." she was shocked with this sudden change of moods.

"Where to begin... um... He was one failure of a father. He had always valued Kage's duties above his own family. Her went so far as to seal a demon inside Gaara!..." Kankuro pulled a face in pure and utter rage. "My little brother had always been a shy kid, our uncle Yashamaru had been taking care of him... Until 'daddy' had made him assassinate Gaara." His voice broke painfully and closed his eyes as though he was reliving a memory.

Hinata was listening with disbelief. Demon? What demon? Gaara himself was a demon, wasn't he? A madman! A murderer! And uncle – assassin? What was this all about? It was sick!

"Fortunately for Gaara... something inside him... protected him. That night... Gaara lost control for the first time, and transformed into Ichibi, one-tailed sand beast. Just then Temari and me, we understood everything: why Gaara had never slept, why he had been talking about some voice in his head... Why sand around him seemed to be alive... And do you know, what our father told us after this incident?" He asked his voice building up from the tornado of rage that he felt inside.

"N-no?..." She stuttered nervously

"Nothing! My five years old brother transformed into a demon and ruined half of the city, but according to our dear father – nothing happened! I'll never forgive him for what he had done to Gaara!" his menacing voice made Hinata's heart stutter in fear at this sudden overload of information.

Hyuuga was shocked. She wouldn't ever imagine something like this. It was... inhuman! A living nightmare... A stray scared tear rolled down her cheek.

"But it's better that you've asked me rather than Temari. You know, she may not look like it, but my sis tends to get emotional... Oi, Hina-chan, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing girl holding back tears. He started to pat her back in order to calm her down a bit, just then Temari entered the room. The sight of the distressed Hinata and confused facial expression of Kankuro made her freeze.

"Hina-chan, what's wrong?" she kneeled before girl, trying to look her in the teary eyes. "What did you do to her, idiot?" she yelled to her brother.

"She wanted to know about Kazekage... So I t-told her... " He responded in a panicked voice

"Hina-chan" Temari was speaking calmly, almost sadly "it was long time ago. Everybody already got over it. Now, don't cry, there's no reason to". She smiled slightly, stroking Hinata's hair. Kankuro looked at his sister with gratitude.

"Tem's right. It was long ago, and perpetrator of this whole mess is sniffing flowers from below. Really, don't waste your tears." He looked at Temari with playful twinkle in his eyes. "Still, it's a shame that you never were a sweet sister like Hina-chan... Ouch!"

"Idiot!" Temari winked to bewildered Hinata and started to massage her knuckles.

AN: What do you think? Don't hesitate to write your opinion (approving or not) in review! :)

Next chapters will bring... a bit more interesting events.


	6. Chapter 6

After lots of thinking, I've decided to stop this story. It wasn't going as smoothly as I wished. However, I don't give up! I'll try once again with my plot!

(Hope it will work this time ^^')


End file.
